1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable spanner, and more particularly to an adjustable spanner, wherein the movable jaw is movable in the slideway of the main body smoothly and stably, thereby facilitating the user operating the adjustable spanner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional adjustable spanner comprises a main body having a first end formed with a handle portion and a second end formed with a drive portion having a fixed jaw and a slideway, an adjustment screw rotatably mounted in the main body, and a movable jaw movably mounted on the drive portion and having a bottom formed with a rack slidably mounted in the slideway and engaged with the adjustment screw. Thus, the rack is moved by rotation of the adjustment screw, so that the movable jaw is moved relative to the fixed jaw. Thus, the user's one hand can hold the handle portion to rotate the drive portion so as to rotate a screw member on a workpiece.
Usually, a clearance is defined between the movable jaw and the slideway of the fixed jaw. However, the movable jaw easily lean rightward and leftward due to the torque produced by the weight of the movable jaw, so that one side of the movable jaw is rested on the slideway of the fixed jaw. Thus, the movable jaw successively rubs the slideway of the fixed jaw during movement of the movable jaw, so that the movable jaw and the slideway of the fixed jaw are easily worn out due to friction, and the movable jaw cannot move smoothly.